


Определённо в стиле Энтони Старка

by RussianManiac



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, High School, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 07:39:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianManiac/pseuds/RussianManiac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В школьной раздевалке, в школьном туалете, в кабинете физики, на футбольном поле возле школы и, чёрт возьми, даже в кабинете директора. Стив, конечно, догадывался, что у Старка бзик на тему разнообразия мест, где можно заняться сексом...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Определённо в стиле Энтони Старка

Это было определённо в стиле Энтони Старка: вместо занятий физикой потащить Стива в гараж своего отца. К одной из самых дорогих и любимых машин Говарда. 

\- Иди сюда, - в такие моменты голос Тони звучит особенно хрипло. Он сидит на заднем сидении автомобиля, заманивая туда Роджерса. И Стив забирается к Старку. Его поражала эта любовь Тони заниматься сексом в совершенно разных местах, особенно там, где их могут увидеть. В школьной раздевалке, в школьном туалете, в кабинете физики, на футбольном поле возле школы и, чёрт возьми, даже в кабинете директора. Стив, конечно, догадывался, что у Старка бзик на тему разнообразия мест, где можно заняться сексом, но чтобы настолько… 

\- Снаружи она меньше, чем внутри, - Роджерс усмехается. Он закрывает дверь и нависает над брюнетом. Старк выуживает из карманов брюк ключи и одним нажатием кнопки блокирует все выходы.

\- Чтоб не убежал, - уточняет он.

\- Я и не собирался, - отвечает Стив и начинает расстёгивать рубашку Тони. Тот лишь усмехается, притягивая Роджерса для очередного поцелуя. Блондин нетерпеливо стягивает рубашку алого цвета с любовника, обнажая его загорелое тело. Проводит руками по гладкой коже, ощущая, как напрягаются под ней мышцы.

\- Эй, это нечестно, - сообщает Тони, намекая, что Роджерсу надо снять футболку. Старк жадно разглядывает накачанное тело Стива и облизывается. Прижимает к себе и гладит широкую спину партнёра. Чужое дыхание приятно опаляет кожу. Тони запрокидывает голову, подставляя шею под поцелуи, закусывает нижнюю губу и тяжело дышит. Тихо стонет, когда Роджерс касается языком чувствительной точки за ухом. Старк отчётливо чувствует, как пахнет Стив – чуть солоноватый естественный запах тела, почти выветрившийся одеколон, хозяйственное мыло и скипидар.

Роджерс проводит губами по скуле Тони, а затем целует его медленно и требовательно. Прижимает к себе одной рукой, другой лаская Старка, заставляя того постанывать сквозь поцелуй. Стив кусает губы партнёра, чувствуя, как тот впивается ногтями в спину, и замечает хитрый взгляд карих глаз. Роджерс чувствует томное, тягучее возбуждение, которое подобно крепкому терпкому кофе обжигает нутро. В кабине автомобиля становится невыносимо жарко. Старк приподнимается на локтях, проводя языком по шее Роджерса, слизывая каплю пота, ощущая её солёный привкус. Обвивает шею Стива, ухмыляется и целует в губы. Дёргает ногами в попытках помочь снять с себя брюки и нижнее бельё, чем вызывает у партнёра тихие смешки сквозь поцелуй. Тони размыкает поцелуй и тут же стонет, когда Стив сжимает в ладонях его ягодицы. По коже пробегает дрожь, приятно напрягаются мышцы под уверенными прикосновениями Роджерса. Старк отчётливо ощущает жар чужого тела и готов поклясться, что стук его собственного сердца слышно на весь гараж. Он громко стонет, когда его член обхватывают рукой и проводят по всей длине. Старк чувствует почти болезненное напряжение, которое просто необходимо снять, а тело бурно реагирует на любые прикосновения.  
Заклепки на джинсах Стива больно впиваются в кожу, а грубая ткань неприятно натирает.

\- Боже, Стив, да сними ты их уже, - Старк кусает губы и хрипло дышит. Облегченно стонет, когда Роджерс избавляется от оставшейся одежды, полностью обнажая тело. Стив наклоняется к Тони, обжигая его ухо своим дыханием и шепчет:  
\- Расслабься.   
И толкается вперёд.

\- О даа! - Старк надрывно и громко стонет, вцепляется в плечи Роджерса, чувствуя его член внутри себя. - Ммм…

Он обхватывает поясницу Стива ногами, прижимаясь бёдрами ближе. Извивается, запрокидывает голову, позволяя оставлять засосы на шее, ключицах, груди - везде, докуда дотянутся губы любовника. Он уже не сдерживается, когда Роджерс ускоряет темп, буквально втрахивая его в сиденье, и обхватывает широкой ладонью член Старка, надрачивая в такт движениям. Тони стонет громко, срывая к чертям голос, выкрикивает имя Роджерса, расцарапывая ему спину. От удовольствия перед глазами всё плывёт. Обоим чертовски хорошо. Хорошо настолько, что им совершенно наплевать, заметят их или нет. 

Старка первого настигает разрядка, а через несколько особо глубоких толчков и Роджерса. Он шипит, когда Тони особенно сильно проводит ногтями по спине. Стив еле сдерживается, чтобы не развалится на любовнике, вдавив того в сиденье. В кабине слышно лишь тяжёлое, хриплое дыхание двух молодых людей. Старк блаженно улыбается, из-под полуопущенных век наблюдая за Роджерсом. Спустя пару минут оба принимают сидячее положение, взглядом выискивая по всему салону одежду. 

\- Вот же... Стив, куда ты дел мои трусы?

\- А на тебе были трусы? – Роджерс с крайне довольным выражением лица наблюдает за Старком, который перегнулся через переднее сиденье за нижним бельём. А затем ощутимо шлёпает Тони по заднице.

\- Стив! – тот буквально подлетает от шлепка. По голосу нельзя определить, недоволен Старк всерьёз или прикалывается. Хотя о каком «недоволен» тут может идти речь?

\- Это месть за спину. Парни опять будут доставать с расспросами о царапинах, - с улыбкой сообщает Стив, застёгивая джинсы. 

\- Это всё потому, что ты не хочешь никому говорить о нас, - хмыкает Тони, быстро застёгивая рубашку, - да и кто бы говорил. Вон, засосов сколько оставил. Мне, конечно, льстит внимание, но… Было бы проще, если бы наши отношения не были такой уж тайной. 

\- Ты ещё предложи на выпускном всем сообщить, что последний год засосы тебе оставляет, да и вообще трахает тебя Стив Роджерс - капитан футбольной команды. И можешь выдать одну из своих дурацких пошлых шуточек по поводу моего размера.

\- Неплохая идея, - хохочет Старк, притягивая Роджерса к себе и целуя. Но поцелуй выходит недолгим, так как Стив как-то напряжённо пытается что-то разглядеть в зеркале заднего вида.

\- Тони… Там твой отец, - шепчет Роджерс. Тони выглядывает в окно.

\- Твою ж налево. Точно. Уходим.

Буквально выскакивая из машины и сгребая в охапку оставшиеся вещи, двое молодых людей, крадучись, выходят из небольшого гаража в дом. Ведь это определённо в стиле Энтони Старка: уломать Стива на секс вне кровати и дома, чтобы сидеть до победного конца. А потом, хихикая и тихо матерясь, сбегать с места преступления.  
Но, в общем-то, такой расклад вполне устраивает Стива Роджерса.


End file.
